Near Perfect Liar
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: She watches him work, leaning on Andy and smiling at her like he gives a crap. Anyone who looks twice would think they were a young couple in love. She knows the truth though. Damon Salvatore was a near perfect liar. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Vampire Diaries. I also do not own 'Here Comes Trouble', though I highly suggest listening to it on Youtube, if you haven't already.

**Note** : This idea randomly came to me...well, it just did. XD

**Summary** : She watches him work, leaning on Andy and smiling at her like he gives a crap. Anyone who looks twice would think they were a young couple in love. She knows the truth though. Damon Salvatore is a near perfect liar.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Grill, Normal POV)<strong>

She sits alone, musing over everything. It's amazing how quickly your life can go from normal, to anything but, in the blink of an eye. Sometimes the abnormal feels so normal, you don't even really think about it. It almost...feels good. Then, sometimes, it kicks you in the face with the force of a semi, knocking you on your ass, and making you wonder... What the bloody hell went so wrong?

You lose loved ones. Your friends and family. Your friends and family lose loved ones.

Looking around the room, she marvels at the teens, so blissfully unaware of the fact Hell really _does_ exist on Earth. Will any of them ever realize they're not the top of the food chain, like they think? Will they ever learn that to some, _they_ are the cattle?

They laugh and talk, and mentally, she's wondering how many of them will come back at the end of the year, and how many of them will be hidden in ditches, or buried with other 'missing' kids.

The sad thing is...there isn't a _thing_ she can do to help them.

It's as her eyes pass over _him_, that she pauses.

Damon Salvatore.

The man with the angel's face and the devil's smile. Just one look, and he could charm anyone. The sad part? He knows it, and he's more than willing to use it to get whatever he needs.

Sighing, she leans forward, absently swirling her straw in her drink and listening to the ice clinking in the glass as he wraps an arm around Andy and pulls her close. They walk up to the bar, and he sits on a stool, holding her against him and acting sweet and lovey.

_Perfect liar._ She thinks, frowning a little. It troubled her, knowing he was just using the poor reporter. She half wondered if he'd compelled the girl yet, or if she was just naive, but the scarf around her throat answered _that_ question. _No..._ Catching a glimpse of his eyes as he pulled her close, staring at her, she realized the truth she'd always known. _Not perfect._

Damon Salvatore was many things. Charming. Sweet. Swuave. Michevious. Cunning and manipulative, with a generous helping of bitter and jaded (thank you, Katherine). Lets not even start on dangerous and deadly... He was also a _near_ perfect liar. With his arms wrapped around you, you could feel so safe, as though nothing in this world could hurt you.

With one touch of his lips, you could feel like nothing else mattered. The kiss would tell you he cared. He loved. You actually _mean_ something to him. His smiles, and his words... They were convincing of...well, _whatever_ he wanted to convince you of.

It was his eyes that gave it all away.

Looking into his eyes, you'd see the ice. The distance. One look and you'd know he'd never care. You were a toy. A plaything. A _distraction_, and one look would prove it. Of course, you'd have to know what to look for, or you'd never see it.

Shaking her head,she downs her drink, grimacing as her thoughts cause it to leave a bitter taste in the back of her throat. Standing, she pushes away from the table, upset about the thoughts swirling in her head.

_He can love._

_He just chooses not to._

_...Or to love the wrong people..._

_That's not a _choice_ though, is it?_

Swallowing, she makes her way towards the exit, her mind running over all the lies Damon Salvatore tells, without even having to speak a single word. The world's best silent liar, if you would. It's a glance towards the front of the room that tells her his eyes are on her.

And there's no ice.

She finds herself stopping and staring a long moment, her heart pulling her towards him, wanting to push Andy away. After all, the girl had only been looking for a 'booty call' as she'd overheard Jenna telling 'Ric once. She didn't care either. Match made in, well... She guesses that depends on the point of view.

Damon deserved better, but then...didn't Andy? She wasn't even a _vampire._ She was just a poor girl who picked the wrong hot guy to try and pick up. She didn't deserve this torture, and all things considered, she was fairly certain there was more than a generous helping of 'torture' involved, when it came to Damon Salvatore. Especially right now, after Rose.

His eyes turn back to Andy, and he gives her a patient smile, nodding and seemingly listening in. Lying once again, as his eyes keep darting to _her_.

Tearing her eyes away, she listens to her head, which is telling her to run as far as she can, as fast as she can. Her head screams not to get involved, because...he's not hers, and he never will be. Pulling her jacket closer, she pushes the door open, her heart feeling heavy as she struggles to force him from her mind.

Hearing a car door close, she looks up, startled, and then immediately finds herself smiling as the only face comes into view, that _can_ make her smile. Thoughts of Damon Salvatore fade to the back of her mind as she feels herself lighten at the beautiful eyes before her.

"Hey." He nods slightly, smiling. The look is so loving and trusting, and it _isn't_ a lie.

"Hey you." She greets back, wandering over to him. She leans up, kissing him lightly and feeling his arms wrap around her back. She wraps hers around his neck, returning the embrace.

And just like that, Damon Salvatore isn't the _only_ near perfect liar.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : I know this is short, sorry. It's my first Vampire Diaries fiction. Kind of random. Supposed to keep you guessing until the end. Just wrote this. No beta or real editing. LOL Hope you like it! :D I've never written with...well both 'is' and 'was in the same POV. So this is a little different for me. Hope I didn't butcher it too badly -_-

**Written** : Jan 22, 2012

Hope you like it.

R+R Please.

Thank you.

Kitten


End file.
